


Stay

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [42]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Stay. I need you more than you think.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stay

“It’s a great opportunity, Bones,” Jim said, putting down the PADD. “You’ve definitely earned it. We can probably drop you off at a station in the next few days.”

“Now hang on, Jim, I haven’t even decided if I'm going to take it. Are you that ready to get rid of me?”

“I just thought- I mean you hate it out here.”

“And? You think I'm going to just run off and let someone else try to wrangle your ass? You tell me, Jim, stay or go?”

** “...stay. I need you more than you think.” **

“I’m not going anywhere, kid.”


End file.
